Tulip Merah
by Fei Mei
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, Rin!" . "Terimakasih! Ayo masuk ke dalam, Kakashi sudah menunggu di ruang tengah!" . "Eh? Kakashi? Ia tidak mungkin ada disini, sebab ia..." . "Sebab?" . "Sebab ia telah meninggal..." . A/N: ONESHOT, slight romance Kakashi x Rin. AR, Chara Death.


"_Selamat ulang tahun, Rin!"_

"_Terimakasih! Ayo masuk ke dalam, Kakashi sudah menunggu di ruang tengah!"_

"_Eh? Kakashi? Ia tidak mungkin ada disini, sebab ia..."_

"_Sebab?"_

"_Sebab ia telah meninggal..."_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning:  
1) **Amat sangat AR, Obito tidak meninggal dan tidak memberikan salah satu mata sharingan-nya pada Kakashi.**  
2) **Hari ini bukan hari ulangtahun Rin.**  
3) **Chara Death.

**.**

**Tulip Merah**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunku yang ke enambelas. Seperti biasa setiap tahunnya, Kakashi dan Obito adalah dua orang pertama yang akan menyampaikan ucapan selamat kepadaku. Bukan ayah ataupun ibuku, melainkan dua orang sahabatku ini. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak memiliki orangtuan, melainkan karena memang aku tinggal di rumah yang berbeda dengan ayah-ibuku –jangan tanya kenapa.

Biasanya Kakashi yang akan selalu mendatangi rumahku lebih dulu untuk memberikan hadiah, disusul oleh Obito beberapa menit setelahnya, lalu teman-teman seangkatanku yang lain, terakhir barulah Minato sensei dengan para guru lainnya.

Jam weker membangunkanku pukul enam tepat pagi ini. Astaga, aku salah menyetel alarm untuk pagi ini! Tidak masalah sih, sebenarnya. Hanya saja ini adalah hari Minggu, hari libur, bebas dari misi dan latihan, jadi aku harusnya tidak perlu bangun jam enam begini. Huuuft, ya sudahlah.

Kudengar pintu depan apartemenku diketuk. Aku sudah langsung menduga-duga, kalau bukan Kakashi, pasti orang yang di depan itu Obito. Yah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi yang pasti kedua orang pemuda itu selalu ingin cepat-cepatan memberi ucapan selamat kepadaku. Huh, memangnya aku ini bahan perlombaan, apa?

Begitu pintu kubuka, sosok seorang sahabatku yang berambut perak dan selalu mengenakan kain penutup wajah itu ada disana. Ia adalah Kakashi. Oke, berarti untuk tahun ini pun Kakashi 'menang' dari Obito.

"Hai, Rin, selamat ulangtahun!" katanya padaku, sambil menyodorkan buket bunga tulip merah.

"Terimakasih! Ayo masuk, tapi belum ada makanan apa-apa di dalam..." kataku.

"Hn," gumamnya sambil mengangguk. "Kurasa Obito akan datang kesini nanti siang, dia masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari misinya bersama para Chuunin."

"Begitukah? Berarti semalaman ia tidak pulang?" tanyaku heran. "Lalu, bukankah kau juga ada misi bersama para Jounin lainnya?"

"Sudah selesai, makanya aku bisa datang kemari sekarang," jawab Kakashi.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti. Oke, tidak heran jika Kakashi menyelesaikan misinya lebih cepat daripada Obito –itu sudah biasa. Mungkin yang patut dipertanyakan adalah jika suatu saat Obito bisa menyelesaikan misinya lebih cepat daripada si rambut perak ini.

Omong-omong, bukannya masuk ke dalam apartemenku, Kakashi malah mengajakku jalan keluar. Ng, agak aneh sih sebenarnya, karena ini kali pertama aku diajaknya jalan pergi ke taman. Tunggu, apakah ini yang disebut dengan 'kencan'? Oh tidak, jangan-jangan setelah itu ia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku sambil berlutut! Lalu, lalu, lalu, astaga, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak baca manga shoujo, sehingga pikiranku jadi seperti ini...

Tetapi aku menerima ajakannya. Jadilah kami pergi ke taman yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari apartemenku, namun tak pernah aku kunjungi sebelumnya. Habis, aku nyaris tak ada waktu untuk jalan-jalan ke sekitar desa yang asri ini. Setiap Senin sampai Jumat aku selalu menjalani misi yang tiada henti. Setiap hari Sabtu aku selalu berlatih keras agar bisa menjadi ninja medis yang handal. Setiap Minggu ya, kerjaanku lebih banyak tidur untuk mengisi stamina lagi. Jadi bisa dibilang aku harus berterimakasih kepada Kakashi yang mengajakku ke taman untuk penyegaran.

Taman yang kami datangi itu sangat indah, sungguh. Sulit kubayangkan bahwa di desa yang kurang bisa terbilang besar ini ternyata memiliki taman yang begitu indahnya. Rumput-rumput berwarna hijau cerah, bunga-bunga bermekaran, sungai mengalir dengan airnya yang begitu jernih.

Ah, ada ayunan! Asyik, sudah lama sekali aku tidak naik ayunan! Aku segera menarik lengan Kakashi, memintanya untuk membantuku mendorong ayunan itu selama aku duduk disana.

Aku takut ketinggian, itu sebabnya aku meminta sahabatku ini untuk jangan mendorongku terlalu keras. Lagipula aku juga ingin mengobrol dengannya. Kalau aku terayun terlalu jauh, kami pasti akan sulit untuk mendengar suara satu sama lain.

Sambil main ayunan, Kakashi menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Oke, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia banyak bicara. Dan anehnya, berbincang dengan Kakashi ternyata tidak membosankan seperti yang kupikirkan! Maksudku, ia adalah pemuda yang sarkastik, selalu serius, dan tidak pernah bercanda. Kupikir kalau mengobrol dengannya, pasti pembicaraannya tidak akan nyambung –jadi selama ini aku lebih sering mengobrol dengan Obito, sambil terus melihat ke arah Kakashi.

Membicarakan tentang misi yang baru saja ia selesaikan terakhir kali, menggosipkan Minato sensei, Obito, dan lainnya. Seru sekali.

Jam sebelas siang. Tak terasa aku sudah jam segitu. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau Obito dan teman-temanku yang lainnya sudah datang ke apartemenku dan mendapati tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Karena itu aku segera mengajak Kakashi kembali secepatnya.

Ternyata tidak ada seorang temanku yang sudah datang ke apartemenku. Atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka sudah datang, tetapi mereka pergi lagi karena tidak ada yang membukakakn pintu dan berniat akan datang lagi nanti. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di ruang tengah sambil mengobrol lagi dengan si pemuda yang wajahnya tak pernah terekspos alias Hatake Kakashi.

Setengah jam kemudian kemudian, kudengar ada suara ketuka pada pintu depan. Kupikir itu pasti Obito. Aku langsung meninggalkan Kakashi yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lalu membukakan pintu. Benar juga, ternyata Obito ada disana.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rin!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan bungkusan hadiah padaku.

"Terimakasih!" kataku. "Ayo masuk ke dalam, Kakashi sudah menunggu di ruang tengah!"

"Eh? Kakashi?" Obito mengerutkan keningnya. Reaksi wajahnya membuatku melihat jelas matanya yang telah membengkak, entah kenapa mata itu membengkak. "Ia tidak mungkin ada disini, sebab ia..."

"Sebab?"

"Sebab ia telah meninggal..."

DEG.

Eh? Kakashi? Kakashi meninggal?

"Hah?" tanyaku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi pagi jasadnya ditemukan di hutan. Ia tewas ketika menjalani misinya, Rin. Kakashi...Kakashi..."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" seruku.

Aku langsung masuk kembali ke apartemenku, dan nyatanya? Aku tidak menemukan sosok Kakashi dimanapun. Pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Sepatu yang tadi pemuda itu letakkan di atas rak sepatu juga tidak ada, namun buket tulip merah itu masih ada di meja.

"Ini tidak mungkin..." gumamku. "Tadi pagi ia datang kemari dan memberiku bunga itu, Obito! Dan daritadi aku mengobrol dengannya!"

Obito menatapku dengan mata sendu. Mungkinkah matanya yang bengkak itu disebabkan karena ia menangisi fakta Kakashi telah tiada?

"Sebenarnya aku berniat akan memberitahumu tentang ini nanti, setelah aku merayakan hari ulangtahunmu..." ujar Obito pelan. "Tetapi, saat kau bilang Kakashi menunggu di dalam, aku merasa aku tidak akan bisa menutupinya darimu..."

"Tapi...tapi aku sungguh-sungguh sedang bersamanya tadi!" kataku.

Lalu Minato sensei dan Kushina-san datang dan masuk ke apartemenku. Dengan melihat sikapku dan Obito saat ini, mereka berdua pasti langsung tahu bahwa aku sudah mendengar kabar kepergian Kakashi.

"Minato sensei!" seruku menghampiri si guru. "Ini bohongan, kan?! Tadi aku malah jalan-jalan ke taman dengan Kakashi!"

"Rin..." kata Minato sensei. "Kakashi memang telah tiada, ia baru saja dimakamkan..."

Serius, aku tidak mengerti. Jika Kakashi telah tiada, kalau begitu daritadi aku mengobrol dengan siapa? Yang memberikanku bunga itu siapa? Yang mendorong ayunanku tadi siapa?

"Rin-chan," panggil Kushina-san. "Ini...apakah bunga tulip merah ini dari Kakashi?"

Kulihat Kushina-san mengangkat buket tulip merah yang tadi pagi Kakashi berikan kepadaku. Lalu aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Kushina-san.

"Kau tahu apa arti tulip merah dalam bahasa bunga?" tanya Kushina-san sambil tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tulip merah berarti 'pernyataan cinta'. Sepertinya ia memaksakan jiwanya untuk tetap datang dan menyatakan cintanya padamu melalui bunga ini."

Jadi...Kakashi memang benar sudah pergi? Aku tidak akan bisa melihat Kakashi lagi?

Ini tidak mungkin.

Tidak masuk akal.

Tuhan, tolong cepat bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini...!

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

2 musuh terbesar Fei saat membuat (bukan mengetik) cerita adalah judul dan inti cerita. Paling gak bisa nentuin judul yang sesuai, dan kadang alur ceritanya melenceng keluar dari inti cerita itu sendiri alias kebanyakan curcol gak penting ._.  
Oke, berarti Fei harus belajar lagi *masih berasa gagal*

REVIEW!


End file.
